Le combat pour l'amour
by Lionne.Fluffy
Summary: L'or d'une mission sur Lyoko, Xana se dévoile face aux Lyoko-Guerriers, mais une mystérieuse jeune fille apparaît au même moment, en disant s'appeler Athéna et être la nièce de Franz Hopper. Mais quand son passé qu'elle avait fuis reviens après elle, comment Athéna et ses amis feront pour s'en sortir ? Qu'est-ce que Xana a avoir là-dedans ? Pourquoi semble-t-il se soucier d'elle ?


**Salut chers lecteurs !**

**Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai pris du retard dans mes publications...pour me faire pardonner: je vais très vite faire le chapitre 2 sur "L'esprit de famille".**

**Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire cette histoire et c'est ma toute première sur Code Lyoko ! Je ne vous dis pas à quel point j'avais hâte ! Je remercie aussi beaucoup Yohana pour son aide et sans qui cette histoire n'aurait peut-être pas vue le jour !**

**Le résumé est un peu compliqué, je vais vous la réécrire du mieux que je peux: Aelita a une cousine du nom d'Athéna Fischer et c'est sur cette dernière que l'histoire va en partie tourner.**

**Si vous voulez savoir autre chose, quand Franz Hopper a créé Xana, il est parvenu aussi à lui créer un corps humain pour le faire sortir du Supercalculateur. Mais certaines décisions de Franz on fait que les choses en sont arrivés au point d'aujourd'hui.**

**Je vous précise aussi que ce chapitre commence un peu après l'épisode 37: "Intérêt commun". **

**Bon, je vous ai suffisamment fait patienter ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**( HISTOIRE 26 )**

**Le combat pour l'amour**

**Chapitre 1: Apparition inattendue**

« Attention, Xana vous envoie de la compagnie. » prévint Jérémie.

« T'inquiète Einstein ! On gère ! » lui répondit Odd.

Les 4 Lyoko-Guerriers étaient tous dans le Monde de Lyoko, dans le Territoire de la Montagne. Il y a encore 1h, le Superscan avait détecté une Tour activée, mais heureusement pour eux, l'attaque lancer par Xana n'a pas été détecté et -par conséquent- ne leur avaient pas posé de problème pour filer à l'usine, même si certains d'entre-eux avaient trouvé ça beaucoup trop facile, mais comme l'avait dit Odd « Bas, tant qu'on règle le problème avant que Xana se pointe, c'est tout ce qui compte ! »

...personne n'a osé le contredire, et même si ça faisait mal de l'avouer pour certains ( en particulier Ulrich ) Odd n'avait pas vraiment tort. Et puis ils avaient tous pu venir dans les temps, parce tous finirent les cours assez tôt, donc: plus vite la Tour était désactivée et plus vite ils pourraient rentrer avant que quelqu'un ne remarque leurs soudaines absences !

Mais en revenant chacun à la réalité, ils purent tous voir 4 Bloks se diriger vers eux !

« Oh, nos Bloks chéris sont venus nous accueillir ! » s'exclama Odd en chargeant ses flèches, tout content de pouvoir en découdre avec les cubes à 6 pattes !

« Reste sur tes gardes Odd. J'ai pas vraiment envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère . » prévient Ulrich en regardant son ami tout en sortant son sabre, en sachant que le chat violet se mettait beaucoup trop facilement en danger à son goût.

Yumi roula des yeux face au enfantillage d'Odd, et sortit ses éventails pour pouvoir passer à l'attaque, tout en se mettant tous les 3 autour d'Aelita pour la protéger de toutes attaques.

Et le combat commença: les Bloks se sont arrêtés et ont commencé à leur tirer des rayons lasers !

Tout le monde esquiva, Ulrich et Odd sur le côté droit, et les filles sur le coté gauche, le temps que les Bloks tourne leurs têtes carrées vers eux, ils se décidèrent tout de suite à passer à l'attaque !

**« Super Sprint ! » **Ulrich utilisa sa super vitesse pour s'élancer vers le Blok le plus proche et esquiver avec facilité les rayons lasers qui essayèrent de l'atteindre sans succès ! Une fois très près, le jeune samouraï sauta du sol et atterrit sur la tête du Blok ! Ulrich agita son sabre, avant de le planter dans le quatrième œil du cube **« Impact ! » **Ulrich se dépêcha de descendre du Blok pour ne pas se faire toucher par l'explosion quand son ennemi finit par se détruire !

Odd fit à peu près la même chose qu'Ulrich, à la différence qu'il couru vers le Blok à 4 pattes, tout en utilisant son agilité féline pour esquiver les rayons lasers et sauta haut dans les airs avant de tirer avec son bras dans le quatrième œil du cube **« Flèches laser ! » **le Blok tituba un peu que son œil central fut touché, mais finit par exploser !

« Qu'est-ce que je suis en forme aujourd'hui ! » se vanta Odd en bombant fièrement le torse.

De son côté, Yumi eut un peu plus de mal, étant au prises avec 2 Bloks qui ne cessaient de la mitrailler de rayons lasers qu'elle repoussait du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec ses éventails, tout en essayant de garder Aelita en sécurité derrière elle !

Voyant la position délicate dans laquelle était son amie, Aelita s'écarta et partit se mettre à l'abri derrière des rochers pour ne plus gêner la jeune geisha.

Maintenant qu'Aelita était ors d'atteinte, Yumi pu bouger en faisant quelques acrobaties sur le côté pour déstabiliser les Bloks, et lança ses 2 éventails en même temps, qui touchèrent les 2 cubes à 6 pattes, pile à leurs yeux centraux ! Les faisant exploser sur le coup !

« Allez vite Princesse, va désactiver la Tour ! » pressa un peu Ulrich en faisant signe à Aelita de courir vers la Tour activée qui était tout près d'eux, tout en restant au aguets de leur environnement.

« Oh, oui. » Aelita couru de toutes ses forces vers la Tour activée et entra à l'intérieur sans problème.

« Dites, est-ce que je suis la seule qui trouve tout ça trop facile ? » demanda Yumi en s'approchant des garçons.

« Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas la seule. » déclara calmement Ulrich, tout en laissant son regard analyser les alentours, essayant d'apercevoir un autre monstre ou un piège sorti de nul part. Mais rien apparut, il n'y avait rien de plus que des rochers de toutes tailles, de longs ponts qui relient les plateaux et quelques arbres ici et là.

« Relax les gars ! » rigola Odd face à leur méfiance « nous sommes juste trop forts pour Xana, c'est tout ! »

Aelita venait tout juste de sortir de la Tour, dont la lueur rouge qui l'entourait était maintenant blanche, signe qu'elle a bien été désactivée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! » s'exclama Jérémie en visualisant l'ordinateur depuis le Monde réel !

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Jérémie ? » s'inquiéta Aelita, en entendant la voix tremblante de son ami.

« Attention tout le monde ! Il y a quelque chose qui s'approche de vous à une vitesse folle ! Mes scannes n'arrivent pas à identifier ce que c'est ! » les prévint le jeune blond à lunettes, tout en appuyant vite sur les touches de l'ordinateur pour essayer d'identifier ce qui approchait.

« Relax Einstein ! Peu importe tous les monstres débiles que Xana peut nous envoyer, on s'occupera d'eux en moins de deux ! » dit Odd en rigolant tout seul à son propre jeu de mots, tout en rechargeant son bras.

« Je serais dans ce cas curieux de savoir comment vous comptez faire. »

Cette voix qui sortit de nulle part fit cesser tout amusement de la part d'Odd, qui regarda frénétiquement autour de lui !

Tous les Lyoko-Guerriers se rapprochèrent et se mirent en cercle autour d'Aelita, au cas où elle serait une fois de plus visée, tout en analysant l'environnement en sortant leurs armes, prêts à combattre !

« Et bien, c'est que vous savez comment faire un accueil. » commenta de nouveau cette même voix.

Cette voix était près d'eux, rauque et indéniablement masculine, mais elle avait quelque chose de sombre, qui donna pendant une secondes la chaire de poule aux Lyoko-Guerriers, pourtant personne n'était en vue.

« Qui es-tu ?! Montre-toi ! » cria Ulrich, tout en essayant de masquer ses émotions dans sa voix.

« Si vous vouliez tant que ça me faire face, il suffisait de le demander. »

Soudainement, une ombre se déplaça à toute allure vers les Lyoko-Guerriers, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'eux. L'ombre sortant sol commença à s'élever et bougea dans tous les sens en prenant une forme humaine !

La forme d'un garçon commença à immerger de l'ombre: il devait avoir à peu près leur âge, ses vêtements étaient totalement noirs, une assez puissante musculature pouvait être aperçu au niveau de son torse et ses bras, son visage ne montrait aucune expression, ses cheveux noirs comme les ténèbres, légèrement ébouriffés, lui arrivant jusqu'à la nuque, avec quelques mèches rouges ici et là, ses yeux étaient rouges comme le sang, faisant presque frisonner les Lyoko-Guerriers, et la marque de Xana en forme d'œil était gravé en blanc sur son front.

Les jeunes Lyoko-Guerriers ne savaient comment réagir face à cette soudaine apparition et des tas de questions leur trottait la tête: qui était-il ? Est-ce que c'était un nouveau monstre de Xana ? Pourquoi avait-il forme humaine ? Et si c'était le cas, comment pouvait-il parler ?

Mais en voyant sa posture fier et sûre, ses yeux rouges sang qui les fixaient sans expression comme s'il pouvait voir leurs âmes et à sa forte musculature, tout le groupe ne pouvait nier qu'ils se sentaient tous intimidés face à cet être sorti de nulle part, tout en lui criait qu'il était dangereux ! Même Odd n'osa pas essayer de le provoquer.

« Mais qui...qui est-tu ? » demanda Ulrich en essayant de reprendre confiance en lui, tout en se maudissant de bégayer à ce point, montrant clairement sa nervosité.

L'être en face d'eux eut un petit rire en voyant leur peur évidente « Voyons. » même son rire était sombre et leur donna la chaire de poule « Après toutes ces fois où nous nous sommes affrontés et que tout ceci arrive parce que votre ami dans le Monde réel a rallumé le Supercalculateur, vous n'êtes pas capable de savoir qui je suis ? Je m'attendais à un peu plus d'intelligence de votre part. »

Cette seule déclaration jeta un froid glacial sur le groupe, qui regarda avec horreur le garçon aux yeux rouges sang face à eux, même Jérémie -qui avait tout entendu- avait les mains qui tremblent sur le clavier en faisant le rapprochement.

« No...non...c'est impossible...» bégaya Aelita, en faisant quelques pas craintifs en arrière, alors qu'elle regardait avec une peur absolue le jeune homme habillé en noir.

« Xana ! » grogna Yumi en resserrant son emprise sur ses éventails, ce que firent aussi les garçons en se reprenant.

« Est-ce qu'il dit vrai, Aelita ? » demanda Ulrich en se tournant légèrement vers la fille aux cheveux roses, sans quitter des yeux le fameux "Xana".

« Je...je ne sais pas...» balbutia Aelita, toute tremblante « C'est...c'est la première fois...que je le vois apparaître en vrai...» en voyant ses tremblements, Odd posa une main sur son épaule pour essayer de la rassurer.

« Pourtant, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir Aelita. » assura le garçon sombre, tout en la fixant de ses yeux rouges qui firent frissonner le lutin « C'est bien moi que tu as en face de toi. »

Tout le monde se remis encore plus en garde, ils n'arrivaient pas expliquer pourquoi, mais quelque chose au fond d'eux leur criait que celui qui était apparu dans cette ombre était réellement leur ennemi juré qu'il essayait de détruire depuis longtemps.

Mais la peur était extrêmement présente, car pour la première fois de leur vie, Xana venait d'apparaître face à eux en vrai ! Qui sait ce que l'intelligence artificielle qui avait essayé de les tuer à de nombreuses reprises avait en tête pour soudainement se montrer et venir à leur rencontre comme ça !

Ulrich essaya de calmer les forts battements de son cœur et demanda le plus calmement possible « Si tu es vraiment Xana, alors pourquoi sortir de ton trou que maintenant ?! »

Toute expression d'amusement quitta totalement le visage de Xana et devint totalement neutre, ce qui donna un mauvais pressentiment aux Lyoko-Guerriers « Disons que je commence à en avoir assez de voir tous mes plans échouer à cause de vous. Particulièrement parce que je me rends compte que si je veux que quelqu'un en particulier me revienne, il va falloir que je l'oblige à le faire. » en disant la dernière partie, son regard revint directement sur Aelita et se fit bien plus insistant.

« TU NE L'AURAS PAS ! » s'écria Odd, en voyant son regard.

Tous les Lyoko-Guerriers se sont resserrés plus contre Aelita, essayant de la cacher de la vue de Xana, tout en se préparant à attaquer !

Xana se mit un peu à rigoler face à leur entêtement, il leva légèrement son bras droit et une longue épée au manche noir et à l'énorme lame claire avec son symbole en rouge gravé dessus se matérialisa dans sa main, qu'il agrippa « Parce que vous croyez que je vais encore vous laisser vous mettre en travers de mon chemin ? »

Ulrich se précipita en premier vers lui **« Super Sprint ! »**

Mais en un seul mouvement de bras avec son épée, Ulrich se prit le coup de Xana de plein fouet malgré sa vitesse ! L'envoyant à plusieurs mètres en arrière!

« Ulrich ! »

Malgré sa panique pour le garçon qu'elle aime, Yumi se précipita sur Xana et lui lança ses éventails, mais ce dernier les esquiva sans aucune difficulté et -avec ses deux mains- donna un puissant coup sur le sol avec son épée, une ligne noire à en faire trembler le sol se précipita sur Yumi à une vitesse déconcertante, qui envoya valser la jeune geisha au loin !

« Reste-là Princesse ! » dit Odd à Aelita en s'assurant qu'elle était bien derrière lui, avant de courir vers Xana et tira sur son bras **« Flèches laser ! »**

Xana se matérialisa en ombre et arriva derrière Odd et lui asséna un puissant coup d'épée dans le dos qui l'envoya au loin !

« Faîtes attention ! Vous avez tous perdu 90 points de vies ! Encore un coup comme ça et vous vous faîte dé-virtualisés ! » les prévint Jérémie avec crainte en voyant leurs points de vies baisser aussi vite ! Surtout que l'ennemi c'était Xana en personne, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver si c'était lui qui les dé-virtualisait !

« Court Aelita ! » cria désespérément Ulrich en voyant que leur amie était maintenant sans défense ! Le jeune samouraï essaya de se redresser, mais il retomba fortement au sol, tellement le coup de Xana l'avait affaiblit, comment diable pouvait-il faire autant de dégâts en seulement une attaque ?!

« Non, je ne crois pas. » avant même qu'Aelita ne puisse courir, Xana apparut devant elle et planta son épée dans le sol à quelques centimètres d'elle, la faisant tomber sous la puissance du choc !

« Ne la touche pas ! » s'écria Odd en voyant leur Princesse au sol face à leur ennemi juré !

Xana ne lui répondit rien, il continua de fixer la jeune fille à terre sans la moindre émotion, ne regardant même pas les Lyoko-Guerriers qui essayaient tous de se relever pour venir au secours de la fille au cheveux roses. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, Aelita se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise sous ce regard qui ne la quittait pas, elle ressentait bien évidemment de la peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire...mais sans le comprendre, son visage lui donnait une impression de déjà vu, comme-ce qu'il lui arrivait était...familier.

Soudainement, Xana détourna son regard d'Aelita et regarda l'horizon sur le côté.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?! » s'exclama Jérémie en voyant que ses scannes avaient encore détecté quelque chose d'inconnu qui s'approchait d'eux !

Avant que les autres n'aient le temps de demander à leur ami ce qui se passait, quelque chose entra dans leur champ visuel, on aurait dit une lumière bleu/vert apparaissant de nulle part...mais plus surprenant encore: quelqu'un ressortit de cette lumière !

Sous les yeux ébahis des Lyoko-Guerriers, une jeune fille sortit de la lumière, elle devait avoir elle aussi à peu près leur âge, elle avait de longues bottes noires avec des motifs gravés dessus, comme un calcul complexe, ainsi qu'une robe faite de la même matière avec les mêmes motifs, ses cheveux était bruns clair, lui descendant jusqu'aux épaules, ses yeux étaient marrons et une longue épée en argent était dans sa main. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que tout le groupe remarqua, c'est que celle-ci regardait Xana avec un regard de pure colère !

Ce dernier par contre, ne laissa aucune expression se lire sur son visage, il continua de la regarder intensément sans se soucier des Lyoko-Guerriers et de ce qui l'entourait, même si tout le groupe remarqua que quelque chose avait changé dans le regard de Xana, la manière qu'il avait de regarder cette fille sortie de nulle part était déconcertant pour tous. Leurs regards dura quelques minutes, ne se quittant absolument pas des yeux, chacun se demanda la même chose: qu'elle lien cette fille pouvait avoir avec Xana ?!

« Athéna...» fut le seul mot murmuré par Xana.

« Xana. » dit avec colère la jeune fille, maintenant connue sous le nom d'Athéna.

**À suivre...**

**Alors, quelles sont vos impressions ? J'espère avoir bien décrit le combat et les personnages, surtout dîtes le moi si ce n'est pas bien fait, pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Mais dites moi aussi ce que vous pensez de l'apparence de Xana, j'aimerais avoir votre avis.**

**D'après-vous, qui est cette mystérieuse fille ?**

**Quel est son lien avec Xana ?**

**Comment les Lyoko-Guerriers vont agir face à cet événement inattendu ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me mettre un commentaire !**

**À plus pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


End file.
